User blog:Roinelll/Solace 3-06
<< Previous Chapter ---- Midday Owl "That... was the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Kota comments as he is from time and time again glancing from where we came from, the noise of the Aragami consuming another was left behind some minutes ago, but we still couldn't forget it. "But seriously..." The gunner sighed as a shiver ran past through him. "Those Chi-You weren't normal. At all... Right Sierra?" My eyes moved to meet with the young God Eaters, then I nodded slowly before returning to my thoughts. There were far too many things going through my head and worst of all I always got back to the very same thing. Aragami shouldn't eat their own kind, only under very extreme circumstances. So why? Why did it first help to grow stronger, wait until we took it down, just to swoop down and consume? "Are you okay?" Kota prodded my shoulder and I've shook my head. "Yea, figures." He sighed. "This was all too weird, wasn't it?" He repeated his earlier sentence a bit brooding. I didn't hear other teams to run into that evolved Aragami. Sure, the 1st Unit is leading the exterminations, but there are numerous others too. More importantly, we only seem to encounter it when I'm around... I don't like this at all... "Sierra!!" The redhead shouted into my ear and I stared back at him in shock, holding my ears that I could have sworn started bleeding profusely for sure. "We got company." He gestured to the distance, where a couple of Zygotes just rounded a corner of the half broken down city, chasing after a handful of Ogretail. "Lost of 'em." Wonderful. I stand before the gunner, who trains his weapon on the fliers while I get ready to intercept the bipedal Aragami when two forms crash through the buildings nearby them and tumble into the group of smaller monsters, resulting in chaos ensuing immediately. "What the?!" Kota stated confused as the body of a badly wounded Kongou and a Gboro-Gboro smashed into the Ogretails, where as the Zygotes swooped down on them during the confusion. "That's..." The gunner blinked at the melee and I tugged on his shoulder, pointing towards a piece of broken wall for us to hide behind. "Oh right, let's take cover." This would be a perfect chance to sneak away. -Ko.. ... in!- Through heavy static, our communicators come online and we both freeze in surprise. -... get thro...- The operator tries again, but the static dissevered the connection crudely. -Can y.. ... me?- "Hibari?" Kota's face brightens, finally we are getting to hear from her. "The lines rather bad, but we can hear you!" He does frown a bit. "Where are Soma and Sakuya? They came for us, didn't they?" -They ... ambu...- "Hey? HEY!" The gunner shouted as the line went completely static on us again. "I think it's not just us who are in trouble..." He turned to me, while I was trying to keep an eye on the Aragami fighting amongst themselves. "Let's get out of here Sierra." But as he calls, we can hear the familiar screech before a winged Aragami lands nearby us. The two of us turn towards the Chi-You in fear and I can even see the young God Eater gulping nervously, taking a step back while raising his God Arc at the Aragami. But it doesn't move, just stares. Again at me... why me?? I don't want this to turn out like the Beauty and the Beast... I'm not fit for any of the roles. "This guy again?!" Kota whined, his eyes darting between the avian, me and the rumble behind us. Although it's participants were falling one by one, most notable the Zygotes and Ogretail while the two medium sized Aragami were taking more and more damage. "What do we do now?" He turned to me, anticipating an answer, but I just shook my head not knowing what. This one clearly followed us, but... What? With a high pitched screech, the Chi-You raised its left wing arm high, before tossing an explosive orb into the fray. One of the two remaining Zygotes was caught by it and fell down to the ground, where the final Ogretail tried to take a massive bite out of it, but was hurled aside by the compressed water blast coming from the Gboros nasal cannon. The Ogretail tried to force itself back on feet, when the body of the Kongou smashed into it, breaking the legs due to the sudden impact on the smaller Aragami. Not wasting any time, the monkey beast took a large bite into the tail of the victim, before another explosive blast was hurled from the Chi-You and this time struck it right in the face. This sent the simian tumbling to its back, roaring in anger as pieces of the face mask were peeling off. However the avian couldn't follow the ranged attack up, as the amphibian monster was toddling towards it as fast as its fins allowed, with the mouth wide open and trying a very telegraphed bite. Yet the Chi-You simply leaned forward, blasting at the ground when the draconic Aragami came into range, toppling it over and at the same time retreated as the Kongou launched a compressed air blast from the tubes on its back. The last remaining Zygote then rammed into the body of the simian, but was knocked aside by the powerful arms of said Aragami, right in front of the Gboro-Gboro that was just getting back to feet. "I heard that Aragami also fight each other, but..." Kota stared at the scene, just like me when the water dweller beast crunched down on the round body of the small flier. "Today is completely crazy." He added, turning to me as I was staring in an odd direction. "Sierra? What's up?" I quickly shook my head, trying to convey that it's nothing. Probably. However my left arm feels all weird, there is a tingle coming from that direction where my gaze is still fixed. It's not like the feeling that we had when... Oh... Hell... It is the same! I start sprinting towards the direction, but then hear the shout of Kota and an angry roar of the Chi-You. In the next second I'm getting swept over by a powerful gust of wind as the avian sweeps just barely above the ground and lands nearby me. The two other Aragami follow in suit or more exactly the Gboro chases after the Kongou that has the flier marked as the target. "Aww... Seriously?!" Kota shouts in frustration as suddenly the both of us are swept into the three way battle and it turned into four sided combat. "This isn't our day." As I quickly scamper back to the gunners side, I notice that the Chi-You has still me in sight, but doesn't move. "Now what?" Thin their numbers before more show up! I lunge towards the amphibian and at the same time the avian leaps into the air to swoop down on the simian. The hominid locks arms with the fliers claws, while trying to use the tubes on its back to blast the Chi-Yous upper body with a blast when a mighty kick from said Aragami crashes into the midsection of the Kongou. During this time I'm rushing towards the Gboro with my spear in front of me, just like a battering ram while Kota showers it with both rapid fire and aerial bullets. With a raging howl, the amphibian opens the mouth wide and lunges forward at me, escaping the hailstorm of bullets, but is met with my Chupacabra, right down the throat. Thanks to the force of the charge my weapon impales the body of the beast deep enough to cause severe pain, while it does throw me off as the Gboro starts thrashing around, Kota comes up and reopens fire as I get out of the way and pins the Aragami down with a suppressive barrage. A muffled explosion along with a pained and angry howl echoes nearby and I turn towards the fighting duo of Aragami and I can see that the left claws of the Chi-You are singed, however the lower arm of the Kongou is fractured and missing. The other hand is still held by the vise-like grip of the avian as the simian is trying to get away with everything it has. A quick chop with the large claws tears into the other arm of the Kongou, while another powerful kick slams right into the upper arm and the Chi-You then just rips away said limb, having the monkey beast quite literally disarmed. I stare at the even and realize that it just used the same method of incapacitation that I had performed on its kin. Well, almost as it was in the reverse, but... Still, uncanny as hell... "Sierra!" Kota calls to my attention and I turn towards him fast, while ne nods towards our combined target. "Get your God Arc and finish it off!" I blink at him, but then start towards the amphibian as it is laying on the side. I do get enough room for the gunner to keep up the suppressive fire and reach the handle of my weapon. "Now!" He shouts and stops laying down the shower of bullets. Since I don't want to step into the mouth of the sort-of deformed draconic monster, I do the next best option and transform my weapon while still embedded deep. My Chupacabra screams as it comes alive and digs even deeper reaching for the core of the weakened Aragami. A wave of fatigue sweeps over me, but otherwise I can easily remove the weapon from the inside of the Gboro, thanks to the power of rush that was provided by the burst. As I finish the extraction and my body wobbles a bit, the redhead gunner comes to my aid and lends me his shoulder to grab onto for stability. Then as the sound of my weapon crunching down the core comes, my legs give up their struggle to stand and if not for the boy, I would have collapsed. I utter a wordless thanks to him and nod in acceptance of his help. Just as on cue a pair of explosions rocket the nearby area and we turn towards the other two and see that the Chi-You now had completely rendered the monkey incapable of fighting back. The previous blast that were released capped the knees of the simian, destroying them and thus rendering the Aragami unable to fight nor flee. "I..." Kota started, not quite sure what to say. "That's... cruel?" He asked, turning to me confused. I just stared at the sight and tried to shrug it off as I noticed that the boy was eyeing me. "But Aragami are supposed to be mindless creatures that only live to Devour..." His eyebrows knit together, he tried his hardest to call up any information of his limited knowledge possessed that could help the God Eater understand, just what is going on. But even if he had known more than the usual, he would have came out with no answer. "We really have to get out of here." Yeah, I agree... However, the next action made us even more shocked as the Chi-You walked over the the ruptured lower arm of the Kongou, grabbed it with the claws and started to eat it. In a last ditch effort, the simian started to collect a massive amount of air in the tubes, but a powerful kick shattered the organs and the gust of wind dispersed in a high speed, albeit relatively harmlessly around the Aragami. As the avian was busy devouring the remains of the lower arm, it walked towards the body of the Gboro and clawed a slab of the scales off and another one teared a chunk of its flesh out. It was still keeping an eye on me, but was quickly starting to consume the flesh of the fallen amphibian. "I should stop saying impossible and no way from now on..." Kota laughed sheepishly then groaned. "This day is just plain..." Then he stopped not able to come up with a clever remark, but I could understand him. "Can you stand on your own?" The gunner then turned to me and I slowly nodded to him a yes. When he let me go and I didn't collapse, he turned back to the uncanny sight behind us. The Kongou howling in pain and rage, blood and oracle cells sweeping our from the numerous wound on the body while the Chi-You was ignoring it and trying to feed off as much as possible from the decomposing body of the amphibian in front of it. The worst part was that it was still glaring at me with that demonic visage it possessed, and that was sending the shivers down my spine. "Let's hightail it out of here." The boy noted as I took a ration bar from my pocket and chewed on it. "You can run, can you?" Kota asked a bit worried as I reached for a Recovery Pill, but after swallowing it I nodded that I'm fine. "Just use your gadget if there is a problem and call out." He let me start running in a direction of my choice, while the redhead kept up with my pace and followed me. Which wasn't such a bad idea, since if something arises he would be able to react to it immediately or simply support me. The other thing was, that this way I could lead him towards the same direction from where I was feeling the strange tug. But... I slowed down momentarily, then shook my head. For a second it looked like the boy wants to ask something, but apparently he kept the question locked. I hastened my pace and so did Kota, while I resumed my thoughts. But if this is really the same reaction that was around when Lindow... I had to take a deep breath and exhale slowly, while keeping up with the process of my thoughts. It was a good thing that the gunner couldn't completely see my expression as he was behind me a few steps, nor was he starting up useless chatter or anything else for the moment. If it really is one of those Vajra-like Aragami, then we're going to hightail it out of there definitely. The knot in my stomach wasn't alleviated even the most minuscule size, in fact it started growing larger as we closed. I had to stop and so did Kota, who was now worried seeing my expression. "Sierra?" He stepped closer, not really knowing how or what to say. "Is there something?" I shouldn't endanger us... I... I can't drag him into this... "You feel something again, don't you?" I whip towards him with a startled expression and he frowns. "So you do..." The boy presses his lips together as his grip fastens on the handle of his God Arc. "That's why you were staring in this direction, didn't you?" God... I'm being read again... "Listen we..." I stop him abruptly and point up to the air. He turns around and spots the same thing I did. "Crap." He commends and I have to agree. "Can't we lose this birdbrain?" The gunner comments as the Chi-You lands on the ground once again, only a few steps away from us. You're lucky it doesn't understand the insults you are throwing at it. "But why does it follow us?" Kota frowns and kicks the ground in frustration. Immediately, the avian roars and raises an arm ready for combat, but the youth quickly jumps back frightened. "Whoa-whoa!! I didn't mean it like that!" He starts sweating profusely, clearly afraid should the Aragami turn aggressive towards us. I am not an exception of that and sweat buckets myself. "Please, don't..." He stops as the Aragami slowly walks in front of him, leans down and then screams right into eyes of the boy, who is so afraid that he drops the God Arc from his arms. This is not lost in the eyes of the Chi-You as it then turns towards me and just glares as usual. "I almost pissed myself." The God Eater admits and I have to hold back myself from laughing silently. This is a really ridiculous day. ---- End of Chapter 2016,08,15 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic